A New Style of Living
by Trigunskitty
Summary: Separating from her friends was one of the hardest things she could have done in her life, but as Mikan Sakura begins her first year in college she discovers a new lifestyle, new friends, and possibly true love. NatsumexMikan. RukaxHotaru.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It's characters/plot/and other ingenious devices belong to Higuchi Tachibana.

Summary: Separating from her friends was one of the hardest things she could have done in her life, but as Mikan Sakura begins her first year in college she discovers a new lifestyle, new friends, and possibly true love. NatsumexMikan. RukaxHotaru.

* * *

_May 12th, 2009__  
_  
Graduation.

The next step into adulthood that every young adolescent works towards from elementary to middle school to high school. Even though the seniors of 2009 were happy to be rid of there wretched high school days they were also saddened by what was about to happen next. Some would continue on to college, others would join the army or navy, or even the air force, and then there were those that went straight into the work force. It all depended on the situations of the miscellaneous 17 to 18 year old adults now moving on with their lives.

It was such a tearjerker. Truly.

Our story begins in the middle of a hallway, located in the Saguaro High School.

"Mikan, you have ten seconds to stop daydreaming before I shoot you with my baka gun."

Icy amethyst eyes glared heavily into the back of the young 17 year old brunette that was sighing in content. This girl was none other than Mikan Sakura, your average, klutzy student that was (unfortunately according to Hotaru) graduating with the class of 2009. At the moment her shoulders were relaxed, head slightly tilted up to stare blankly in bliss at the horribly painted white ceiling. The installation was terrible within there school, and it sometimes caused Sakura's best friend to cringe at the sight of it.  
Now, Mikan wasn't the type to just stop in the middle of a crowded hallway full of rambunctious underclassmen, but the thought of graduation coming up just muddled up her entire brain. It was like Senioritus kicking in except ten times worse.

Hazel eyes widening, Mikan turned to her best friend Hotaru Imai, and smiled sheepishly trying to avoid anymore bonks on the head. Though when the brunette in question saw Hotaru pull out her weapon and shoot it, poor Mikan began to weep in the middle of the hallway with a new injury to sport around. How cruel life was... Not only did her friend love to create things, but she also loved to use them; specifically on Mikan.

"You didn't count down from ten! Hotaru, you meanie!" Her melodic voice pierced through the noisy teens hustling to get to their next class. Fortunately for these two that they had a free period and not Calculus with Mr. Jinno. Or Jin-Jin. Whatever popped out of their mouths first.

"I did, you were busy in la-la land to hear it." Hotaru, with her tranquil expression, replied calmly to her over-the-top friend. Sometimes she had wondered why she had been friends with Mikan, but watching her small frame tremble and the tears fall down from her face, she was reminded why. Deciding that Mikan had enough of her baka-gun, Hotaru shifted to put her invention into her bag. Mikan's tears were beginning to prickle down her cheeks at this point, her lips pressed into a thin line of grief. Luckily, her books were away in the new invention Hotaru made for her last birthday... so even if she fell or was being overly dramatic like now, they wouldn't fly all over then have to waste time picking them up.

"If you're done being melodramatic, I want to head to the cafeteria and eat. So get up or I'll leave you." Hotaru's tone never raised above a montaneous level, in fact if it did it only happened when her eyes were sparkling... and that only meant that the world was about to end or Hotaru had found another way to gain more money.

"Moe," Mikan pouted her lips at Hotaru before continuing, "Aren't you a bit excited to graduate? I know I am!" As Mikan was saying this she brought herself up from the floor, clearly over her small fit, and clamped her arms tightly around Hotaru's thin arm. She was smiling giddily returning to her enlightened state.

Ignoring her best friend, Hotaru glided down the hallway with an attached Mikan to her arm. Normally she didn't tolerate sort of behavior from her childhood friend, but Hotaru figured that she would get a big payoff from it later. Money was time, and Mikan was wasting it.

What Hotaru didn't get was why Mikan was happy about their graduation. Didn't she know that they'd be separated? Didn't she know that they weren't going to the same college, and may not be able to hang out like now? Honestly Hotaru never really cared for the whole thing since it was just another stepping stone to becoming an adult but...

The students quietly filtered into the classrooms on their left and right, clearly giving room for the two to move towards the stairway outside. No one dared cross paths with Hotaru Imai without facing the consequences.

"Idiot."

Mikan shook Hotaru's arm responsively to her statement, clearly shocked at her friend's dis-interest.

"Are you not looking forward to graduation Hotaru?" This question was quite different from before. In fact Hotaru could hear the tint of sadness attached to the words itself, weaving in and out of Mikan's being. Perhaps she did know why Hotaru was so indifferent to the ceremony?

"I am looking forward to it." Hotaru replied calmly, hoping to all the gods that Mikan wouldn't cry now. She'd probably shoot the girl ten times if she went into another crying fit.

Much to Hotaru's satisfaction Mikan smiled back to Hotaru. It was one of those genuine smiles that Mikan always created and this was one of the reasons why Hotaru loved Mikan. That smile was something that should never disappear, and one could suppose that was one of the reasons why Hotaru was friends with Mikan in the first place. Sure Mikan was a bit klutzy, a pain, and idiotic at times, but those paled in comparison to her happy-go-lucky attitude towards life. She was never pessimistic.

"I'm glad! I thought Hotaru wouldn't want to graduate because she'd lose her precious blackmail on everyone!" Mikan chuckled to herself tugging her friend down the stairs and to the cafeteria.

"We'll be together for a very long time after this too!" This was where Hotaru began to frown. Yup, Mikan was definitely, one hundred percent stupid, dense, and naive. Did Mikan really think they'd be together 'forever?'

When they descended the stairs Hotaru stopped in her tracks also stopping Mikan who was still attached to her arm like an manta ray to a fish. She thought this might be a bit out of character for even her, but she knew Mikan would appreciate the gesture as Hotaru's pale hand raised to Mikan's face to brush some of her disorderly auburn brunette hair out of her face, gently placing the strands of hair to the side. A small smile tugged her lips as she spoke.

"Of course, you idiot, you wouldn't leave me alone even if I was on the opposite end of the globe."

Hotaru would have to send Mikan a letter that evening. She knew it was something that she had to do, and with graduation creeping up in a couple of weeks she'd have to explain to Mikan what was going to happen. Mikan did plan to go to college in the area nearby, Hotaru knew that much since she'd boasted on and on about her acceptance letter, but what Mikan didn't know was that Hotaru got accepted to St. Alicea Academy and that in itself was a huge feat to accomplish. She had the best grades of their class, she had won miscellaneous awards for all of her inventions, ideas, and generous donations into the community, and this place gave her a full-ride scholarship. For Hotaru this was a big dream come true, she didn't have to pay for her continuing education and she'd continue to build up until she was at the top.

Unfortunately it wasn't a dream come true because it meant one thing: Leaving Mikan. Sure they'd be in the same continent, and sure they would more than likely hang out every once in a while, but that would be the end at least until college was over. Inwardly sighing to herself Hotaru brought herself back to reality and Mikan. She was still jumping up and down being too ecstatic for her own good, and thus resulted in her pulling out the baka gun and firing away. The pig-tailed brunette screamed in horror as the baka bullets whizzed by her and although Hotaru would never admit it she would miss shooting her friend like this.

'Mikan... you big idiot.'

* * *

_June 22nd, 2009__  
_  
The days turned to weeks, and finally graduation was upon them. All of the Seniors were rejoicing as they threw up their caps as the ceremony ended graciously. Mikan found her way to Hotaru who was standing motionlessly away from the cheering teens. Her cap was still pinned into her short black hair, her eyes still gleamed its normal violet color, and her navy blue graduation gown floated endlessly with the wind.

"Hotaru!"

The camera that rested in her right hand felt extremely heavy in her hand as her best friend approached her.

"Why don't you take a picture of us?" Mikan skipped over to Hotaru's right side bringing her arms around her shoulders and resting her head on one of her shoulders. Hotaru in reponse sighed and brought the camera lens to face them.

"Smile."

She pressed the button and a short flash popped in front of them. The camera had done it's job and Hotaru knew that this was a picture she'd always keep.

"Let me see! Let me see!"

Mikan bounced excitingly in her two inch brown heels, her calves showing underneath her own navy blue graduation gown. Underneath she was wearing a gold halter dress that flaired out at her knees. The dress was specifically chosen by Hotaru, since Mikan couldn't dress herself up fashionably and it did accent her figure and hair color. Instead of her normal hairdo of pigtails and braids, Mikan had her hair down over her shoulders and slightly curled at the tips; Definitely a more grown-up version of Mikan when you looked from afar.

Bringing the camera around Hotaru clicked the menu and pressed the button to see the pictures. When she did that the recent picture popped up on her tiny screen to show two grown-ups smiling back at the camera. Hotaru's eyes gleamed with serenity, her smile slightly showing, completely the opposite of Mikan's whose smile was broad and her hazel orbs electrified with excitement. They looked very happy.

"Ah! It's soooo cute! Can I have a copy?" Mikan asked outloud, and Hotaru couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, if you pay me 50 dollars."

"Ack!? Hotaru are you trying to bankrupt me?"

Hotaru shook her head as she powered her camera off and safely put it away inside her gown. That way the picture of them would be secured.

"Idiot, not everything is free."

* * *

Opening the door to her dorm room, Mikan slipped off her heels at the entrance and shut her door. Graduations really did take a lot of energy and this senior was currently pushing her limits. Stumbling through the dark Mikan plopped down on her bed only to have her head hit something hard.

"Ouch..."

Her right hand was holding her forehead in agony, and her left hand went to grab the cursed item that threatened her health. Its sleek shell glistened as the moonlight caught on it through the window.

"What the...?"

Examining the item in her hand she noticed it was another one of the inventions Hotaru made. It was a small operational turtle that held in its mouth two pieces of information. One of the pieces was a picture of the two of them together. Upon further investigation she realized that it was the recent one that they both took together at the graduation ceremony. Mikan would never understand how Hotaru would do things in such quick response, but then again her saying was always: "Time is of the essence."

Putting the picture down on her pillow, she regarded the next rectangular object in speculation. It was just a regular envelope with Hotaru's perfect handwriting on the top of it. All it said was: Mikan; but it made her feel upset. Why would Hotaru give her mail with a turtle? Why didn't she just give it to her at the ceremony? Something didn't feel right about this letter, in fact, it made Mikan feel completely dreadful and anxious.

Turning the letter around, she hesitantly popped the seal on the back and emptied the contents onto her bed. It was actually one written letter from Hotaru. Not written by a computer, not hastily scribbled. This letter emenated the feeling of patient and effort.

_ Mikan, May 13th, 2009__  
__  
__I know when you receive this letter that graduation is over. You're probably wondering why I didn't just give it to you and yes, idiot, I do realise that handwritten letters should be delivered via postage mail, but I wanted you to keep the turtle (which this letter was purposely given to) in remembrance of me. Plus, I knew the turtle would be slow enough to wait until the last moment to give this letter to you. __  
__  
__I'm sorry Mikan. I truly am but we won't be together forever like you dreamed. Currently, as you are reading this letter, I am boarding a private plane to my new school. __  
__  
__I have been accepted to St. Alicea Academy, and no, stupid people like yourself can't just barge in, so don't even think of quitting school to find me. It's only for four years, and I'm sure we can hang out during the breaks. Stay in college and work towards your goal in writing. __  
__  
__Hotaru.__  
__  
__P.S. Don't cry. You look 30% uglier when you cry. Keep smiling Mikan. I'll keep in touch._

It wasn't that big of a letter. Mikan would have to give her best friend kudos for that, but it didn't stop her tears from falling down her face. The ink that Hotaru worked so hard to make perfect smudged and blotched up with the new water mixture adding to it.

"Idiot..." Mikan gasped, clenching the sides of the letter with such ferocity. "Why... why didn't you tell me... idiot!" Throwing the paper aside she ran to her balcony connected to her room and thrust the sliding door open. The slamming noise didn't compute in Mikan's ears as she tripped outside to the rail. Rumbling could be heard as one white airplane passed through the suburban area as Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs. "Hotaru! You big Idiot!"

The tears didn't stop flooding down her flushed face, red in the cheeks and she was breathing out shallowly to catch her breath. "Why? ...Hotaru?"

That night Mikan didn't get much sleep. After her breakdown outside (and the neighbors constantly berating her for continually shouting about Hotaru), she found herself laying on her bed, one hand clutching the picture and her other holding the turtle. She had placed a pillow on top of her head to cover her blotched up face from view. If Hotaru was around, she wouldn't want to see Mikan cry so much. It was just unsightly.

"...Ho...Hotaru..." Mikan mumbled, closing her tired, exhausted eyes one last time that night.

* * *

_June 23rd, 2009 (Early morning)_

The alarm beeped for what seemed like an eternity leaving Mikan with a huge headache the size of Guam. Yes, Guam, she had a small-medium dense headache that caused her great pains... Okay, it may have been an exageration, but Mikan was hurting.

During the night the picture had wound up on her dresser, and the mechanical turtle was sleeping on her tummy where her hand secured it. The pillow that was still resting on her face was pushed off onto the floor without a moment lost. Her eyes felt puffy, and when she stumbled out of bed to her small bathroom located near her left wall her assumption was proved true. Her hazel eyes, which normally were bright and glazed with excitement were dulled with signs of red and lack of sleep attached to them. Her auburn brown hair that had been so clean and straight turned into a horrible birdsnest, and to make it worse, her graduation clothes were wrinkled beyond repair. Hotaru would kill her if she found out.

"But..." She thought outloud, bringing a brush out from the glass cabinet. "She's not here...." Sighing to herself, Mikan brought the brush through her hair trying to work the knots out before taking a shower and getting dressed for the day that had abruptly come.

* * *

_June 30th, 2009_

One week later Mikan finished packing her stuff out of her apartment. The moving trucks were already on their way to her new dorm located on campus, and that was a relief in itself. She had been planning to move for a year now in commemoration of being accepted to the Ariane Gakuen Academy and even if Hoatru wasn't there, Mikan would still have to work to continue her own story.

Remembering how Hotaru left without much of a goodbye almost made Mikan burst into tears. All of her memories of them hanging out happened in this apartment. From the outrageous photo schemes Hotaru printed out there, to the torturous Studying hours Hotaru made Mikan endure... she'd have to leave everything behind and start something new... and that was college.

It had been a difficult senior year for Mikan, since the academy she wanted to join was extremely difficult to get into, but with much help from Hotaru and her Advisors, she passed the entrance test by a couple points. Wiping her face for any tears that threatened to fall, she promised herself not to cry anymore.

Hotaru may be gone now, but Mikan trusted her friend's judgement. Plus, when she looked at it from Hotaru's point of view, it gave her a new inspiration to catch up to her friend. Hotaru made it big, but Mikan would catch up shortly. It would just take a while, but Mikan would just strive to be at the top like her best friend.

"Alright! Ariane Gakuen here I come!" Running out, she closed her door to her first apartment for the last time.

* * *

So how was that for a prologue? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Please review! :D

I didn't read through this, so if there are any grammatical errors, I do apoligise! Just send in a review with what needs to be fixed and I will fix it! I'm still working on making my writing flow, so it may be choppy at parts and some of the characters probably weren't explained like they are as in the manga. I'm horrible with clothing descriptions too... T_T

Thanks for reading! T.K.


	2. Chapter 1: Shaken

**T.K.'s Personal Box of Randomness:**

**Hey all, thanks for sticking around and reading the first chapter to A New Style of Life. I've had this idea in my head for a while, but give thanks to the song: Never Too Late by Three Days Grace for actually writing/typing it out. Let's see... Other than that, please enjoy! It may seem confusing at first, but I do plan to explain everything. For now it will remain a mystery for the time being. Though if you guys have any guesses or hypothesis's I'll be more than happy to read them in the reviews/PM's. n.n **

**Disclaimer: I really don't want to keep repeating this, so I'm just going to say this now: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei. Thank you for your time.**

-~-~-

**Chapter 1: Shaken**

When the sun's light flashed through the sheer white curtain a groaning noise was heard. Not only did the world hate her, but the sun seemed to despise her as well. If it wasn't for one thing, it would always be the next. Yesterday she had (un) successfully moved into her new apartment which was located right on campus near the light rail. This was, in Mikan's mind, a complete bonus to the wonderful things that were coming her way.

Though when there was light, there was also dark.

Unfortunately this was the predicament Mikan was in:

**-Hotaru wasn't in her college.**

**-Her room buddy didn't even contact her.**

**-She met a very arrogant, egotisical, S.O.B. but on the plus side she got to know his sister! =D  
**

**-And do you remember the moving truck that moved Mikan's furniture? …Yeah, that truck got into a big accident and destroyed all of her precious things.**

Yes, Mikan's day was not a happy one. In fact it all started when she boarded the light rail. (Which was supposed to be a bonus, but it apparently led to a disastrous epilogue.)

Let's take a step back and rewind, at least for our sake…

-~-~-

_July 1__st__, 2009_

After leaving her apartment she found herself wondering how she was going to get to her new place. At first she thought of calling her new dorm-buddy but when she attempted to call on her cell all she received was a voice mail that said she wasn't available. Typical.

Inwardly Mikan heaved a long breath of air. She wouldn't let this get her down; if it did it would only bring trouble onto Hotaru's and her teacher's time and effort. Since they did help her get into this college she would have to do everything in her power to succeed at everything! At least until she could find a way to transfer.

After a couple minutes of deliberating, Mikan finally decided to ride the light rail to her new place. She might as well use the system since it was after all a public transport. Making her way to the station Mikan couldn't help but browse by the childhood stores that she used to stop at. It brought back memories of her and Hotaru walking around hand in hand looking for a Christmas gift for each other's family.

'_Mikan, what are you going to get your mom?' Spoke a soft-spoken Hotaru. She was about 8 at the time, but she didn't lose her composed face. Even as a child Hotaru always had that mask of iciness. _

'_Hmm… I don't know… Maybe a bouquet of flours?' Mikan questioned, she had tilted her baby-faced head to her left side and her index finger lightly rested on her chin. She was also eight years old much like her best friend. _

'_I think you mean __**flowers, **__but I'll let you off with a warning.' Hotaru calmly warned her friend. Mikan was indeed an idiot for a long time. _

'_Right! That's what I meant!' Going into a giggling fit, the young Mikan smiled back to her childhood friend. Once Mikan's fit was over, she turned to her friend and asked politely. 'What about you? Is there anything you're getting for your older brother?' _

_There was no hesitation in her next statement. 'Subaru doesn't need anything material. He just needs to get rid of that superiority complex.' _

'_Sup..er… io… tie? Com plecos?' __Mikan's face crumpled together as she tried to configure the words into a plausible explanation. 'Wow! Hotaru you're really smart!' Her face returned to normal, albeit a bit red from the cold, but back from its furrowed expression. The smile on her face never wavered as the memory faded off with Hotaru's expression changing into a small smile. _

'_Of course, Baka!'_

The memory had always been one that Mikan treasured, but she couldn't help but feel bitter about it afterwards.

"Mom…" She had completely stopped in front of a store where toys were lined up and the dolls looked like they were enjoying a lovely tea party. The wind blew by and her long brunette hair cascaded over her shoulder and fluttered with the wind. Her bangs shifted to cover her hazel eyes that threatened to betray her.

Splash!

Mikan was shocked when a car came by and hit a puddle of water nearby. Fortunately for her, she was far away from the curb to not get hit by the speckling street water that danced in the air. The car sped off without a word of apology too.

"Oh!" She pulled out her phone to look at the time. It was currently 4:30 p.m. and she still had to pick up the keys from the dorm master by six or else she'd be left with no way to get inside.

"I have to quit daydreaming! I'll be late for sure!"

Gathering her bookbag on her shoulders Mikan scrambled down the road about a couple of blocks before she arrived at the station. The train ticket booth stood like it always did with its glorious ticket prices. Normally she'd have to pay to get a ticket, but since she was an Ariane Gakuen Student, her tuition covered her tickets for the next four years.

Showing her new I.D. card to the ticket man, he smiled at her, gave her a ticket, and hoped she had a nice day. Mikan in response wished the same for him and then moved on to the next pressing issue. Catching the train.

She walked onto the platform to see the train come up. The doors slid open and the people were piling in and out of the small compartments. It wasn't the first time that Mikan rode the train before, in reality, she had rode the train with Hotaru every weekend to catch sales in Shibuya or even in Tokyo. Though most of the time they always ended up back in their hometown browsing the miscellaneous shops and venues of the nearby areas.

Snapping out of her memories, Mikan stumbled through the crowd of people and finally managed to get on the train before the doors began to close, but as she boarded, her feet tripped over each other and she wound up crashing into the linoleum floor that the train had.

"Ouch…." She squinted her left eye in pain as her right hand went to massage her butt that was aching in pain. Her book bag was a couple feet away from where she sat on the ground, and not to mention everyone was staring at her for being an ignoramus. (Enter in Hotaru's Idiot comments now)

"You okay?" The new voice startled her out of her embarrassment.

"Yeah… I'm okay." Mikan replied sheepishly, laughing at herself. Of course she'd wind up on the floor since she was a Class A clutz. Bringing her attention to where the voice came from, she found herself staring into two crimson orbs that held… some sort of mystery to Mikan. Tilting her head, she examined the man before her.

He was quite tall, but then again she was sitting on the ground, so everyone looked like giants. His hands were both in his black leather jacket, but she noticed that he was bringing his left hand out to grab her belongings. He was also wearing (Mikan had no idea why she was bothering with his clothing, but she couldn't help but mention it) a pair of blue jeans that had ripped holes in the knees, and a plain red t-shirt that was hidden beneath his jacket. He held the air of confidence, and she couldn't help but be amazed by it.

It sort of reminded her of Hotaru's mysterious aura.

What mesmerized Mikan the most was his face. He looked to be about her age, maybe a couple years older, and he had black raven hair that was disheveled from (what Mikan assumed) the wind. His piercing crimson eyes seemed to scan the vicinity around them before he started to open his mouth. She thought it would be charming if he were to start smiling. He looked like the type that would be gorgeous wearing or doing anything. Though, she was quite taken back by the next words. Mikan's ears heard the melodic sound of his voice, but it was also contained that acidic tone that made people want to crawl into a ditch.

"Then get off the ground, Polkadots." With that, he glowered at her in contempt and tossed her bag back at Mikan.

Mikan was a bit scared at the tone he used, so much even that she jumped up as if her butt was on fire. With her bag in her arms rather awkwardly she couldn't help but stay in shock. The words from this boy seeped into her brain and the gears began to click.

"Polka…dots…?" She whispered to herself, and then she looked down at her attire. She was wearing a long-cream-sleeved shirt that was styled in a turtle neck, and then she wore a blue jean mini-skirt. The skirt flared out over her lower thigh making it look quite childish but still within the parameters of 'young adult.' She was wearing brown lugg boots that reached her mid calf and to accent the outfit, she wore a plain silver locket with a picture of her and Hotaru.

Her hair was down, slightly waving at the sides due to falling and the running that she did, and her bangs parted above her forehead.

Then it hit. Like a ton of bricks.

Her face flushed, her cheeks flaring up as she covered herself with her arms, her bag slipping out of her grasp and crashing once again on the ground. She paid no mind to it because she couldn't help but think of one thing. The jerk actually commented her underwear she was wearing.

"You pervert!" She shouted out loud within the group of people. The man, quite surprised by her late outburst, raised an eyebrow. This was quite a first for him, and it only caused him to snicker.

"I'm no pervert, but think whatever you want, Polka." With that he ended the conversation by bending over to pick up a coin that Mikan had been previously laying upon. The coin was probably his, and he might have dropped it from his pocket or something, but Mikan couldn't help but watch in disbelief, she'd never met someone so, so…

Irritating? Arrogant? Revolting? All of the Above?

Picking up her disregarded bag, Mikan proceeded in the opposite direction of wherever that guy was heading. She knew that more trouble would have ensued if she was around him, so she took the higher road and moved on. She wasn't going to let that jerk cause her anymore grief today.

Then she realized that there were no more seats available to sit down on, and the car was already full, so that left her with one option. Going back to the spot where she fell. Joy oh joy.

As the train began to move Mikan braced for the sudden stops that happened with each station coming up. People billowed in from the doors, and then left. The light rail always had a consistency of people filing in and out of it.

Making her way to the bike seating, she found that the small bike compartment was empty and only one occupant was sitting there.

Mikan had to suppress the urge to turn around. If fate was going to be against her, the two of them would only meet again and that would only lead to emotional damages on Mikan's part.

'_High road. Take the high road…'_ Mikan thought as she settled down on the comfortable bench facing him. She noticed that the raven-haired man blinked a couple times when she sat down but he turned away, completely ignoring her.

-~-~-

It had been a quiet ride. No one spoke, but Mikan could feel the irritating aura pop up every now and again. All it did was make her more nervous and that resulted in her clicking her finger nails together. Hotaru would always scold her for this since it disturbed her greatly, but she didn't know the effect it was causing.

"Stop that racket Ugly." Her hazel eyes bulged at the new nickname. Ugly? Mikan _UGLY?!_

"Excuse me, I have a name!" Mikan reacted clenching her hands together. The clicking stopped, much to the boy's relief, but Mikan was irritated.

"It's Mikan Sakura! Mi-kan Sa-ku-ra, not Polka, and definitely not ugly, but MIKAN!" Surprisingly she had said that in one breath; her lungs were begging for oxygen and she gladly sighed in and out trying to calm herself.

"Does it look like I care stupid, ugly polkadot wearing panties girl?" This seemed to be the breaking point for Mikan; she could hear the glass shattering around her little heart and the flames of hatred bursting.

"Fine then, you… you jerk!" Immaturely, she stuck her tongue out at the man and made a very childish 'ngh' sound. She never really did this because Hotaru's family taught her better, but the jerk was asking for it. Crossing her arms rather angrily Mikan turned to face the right side of the compartment and didn't look at the man anymore.

"…" The boy was quite appalled by Mikan's childish behavior, and he really didn't know what to say to that. Turning his head to the left side, he decided it would be wiser for him to ignore her for the duration of the train ride.

The train made an abrupt stop and the doors to the trains opened once again for the people to come in and out. Mikan couldn't help but comment that it was like clockwork. Always going, never stopping. It was a never ending cycle of this continuum.

Suddenly a young girl of about seventeen or eighteen appeared with her bike. She looked a bit in a hurry and her attire was crinkled. Her short black hair hung lightly over her shoulders and her crimson eyes were brightened with excitement. Mikan couldn't help but stare at this girl; she was like the jerk except female form!

Watching the girl, she saw that the girl was having difficulty picking up her bike, and that was when Mikan got up. Grabbing the middle section of the bike, Mikan gave a smile to the girl that was surprised by the help. With that they both managed to safely hook the bike in the bike compartment safely away from the passengers.

"Thank you!" The girl replied, and Mikan shook her head.

"No problem!" Giving a smile to the girl, Mikan was quite content that she didn't bite her head off, unlike the other one, and she went back to her spot. The girl also moved towards the seating area and she plopped down next to him.

Maybe they knew each other?

Mikan was about to ask if they were related at all, but then a soft melody of a cell phone entered the compartment.

~la, la, la, Mikan~ Phone for you~

"Ah! Where is it… ah…" Fumbling through her things Mikan dug through her book bag to find the phone at the bottom. It was stuck between her wallet and her agenda.

"Hello?" Mikan answered. A females' voice abruptly came into the ear piece.

"Mikan?"

It took a moment for Mikan to recognize the voice, "Hotaru, is that you?"

"Hello to you too, baka. How's the move going?" Yup, this was indeed Hotaru Imai.

"Well, I'm heading to Ariane Gakuen now. My roommate didn't call me back yet, but I think I can start moving stuff in if I pick up the keys from the main office." Mikan seemed to forget all about her troubles as she prattled on. Her lips forming into a huge giddy smile as she listened to Hotaru.

"Good to hear you're fine then. I got to go." Click.

………..

……

…

"HOTARU! Don't hang up on me!!" Mikan shouted into the earpiece. She couldn't believe her friend didn't even bother to let her say bye either. "Moe…"

"Excuse me?" Mikan was about to chuck her phone out the window in spite of Hotaru but the quiet voice of the previous red-eyed girl stopped her in her tracks.

"Careful Aoi, she looks vicious." Came the boy's retort.

"…Yes? What is it?" Ignoring the man Mikan smiled warmly at the girl Aoi. It was a cute name for someone like her.

"Are you going to Ariane Gakuen also?"

She nodded her head in a 'yes' way, and spoke on: "Yeah, I'm actually moving in the dorms today! Are you a student at Ariane as well?" Mikan couldn't help but be curious. Maybe this would be one of her new friends that she would make?

"Yes! Me and Natsume here are going there! Natsume transferred from St. Alic…"

"Aoi." He sharply intercepted the last words out of Aoi's lips. The terseness of the atmosphere intensified with each second. At first it made Mikan angry to have the boy, now called Natsume, interrupt Aoi, but she felt it wasn't her place to judge… at least at the moment.

"Err….so…." Mikan started, hoping that the mood would soften up. "What year are you? I'm going into my freshman year. Oh yeah! I'm Mikan, by the way, Mikan Sakura!" She closed her eyes and smiled goofily. She hoped that this broke down the icy walls that had been brought up so quickly.

"I'm Aoi!" The young girl chirped in, hesitantly looking at Natsume before continuing. "Aoi Hyuuga; And this is my brother: Nastume Hyuuga! I'm an incoming freshman too, while Natsume is a Sophomore. He graduated early so he's one year over me!"

"…Tch. You don't need to tell Polka everything about me. I'd rather avoid the fan girls if possible." He was looking at Aoi, who was quizzically looking between her older brother and Mikan.

"Do you two know each other then?" Aoi questioned, but Mikan angrily retorted.

"No! I just met the jerk… Er… you Nasty Fox! Stop calling me Polka!" Aoi watched her brother for any facial changes. She'd known that her brother didn't take too kindly to nicknames and insults, but when she saw his crimson eyes twitch… she couldn't help but worry.

Standing up rather quickly, he towered over Mikan's sitting form and looked down at her.

"…W-W-what?!" Mikan challenged, not really sure what to do, but she hoped that she wouldn't wind up with a black-eye.

"You'll regret messing with me Ugly-" He was about to say something else, but Aoi tugged on his arm to sit down. She never liked her brother fighting, and she didn't want Mikan to get hurt. She knew her brother was kind, he really was, but towards his enemies he showed no mercy.

"Natsume-nii-chan, why don't you sit down?"

"…Hn…"

Another awkward silence filled the small compartment as the train trip continued. It was probably another five minutes of complete silence before the train conductors nasally voice shrilled through the P.A. system.

"Attention, all Ariane Gakuen Students, Your destination is coming up. I repeat, Ariane Gakuen Academy is coming up."

Aoi and Natsume both got up, Aoi went to get her bike and Natsume started tugging on his own mountain bike. Mikan prepared her things, but she again noticed that Aoi was having trouble with her bike so she grabbed the middle section and heaved it off the bar.

"Thanks Mikan!"

"No proble—" A loud grumbling sound from her stomach went over her voice as she stood rather embarrassed once again. She knew she had forgotten something this morning, but she didn't know what. Well, now she knew what she forgot.

"Idiot. You probably left your old house in a hurry and didn't bother feeding yourself. Knowing you, you probably also sold all of your food off so you didn't have to transport it." Natsume's voice popped up behind Mikan as Aoi silently tried to contain her laughing fit. Mikan was just too cute.

"Do you want to join us for dinner then? We're going to go eat now anyway, right Natsume?" The train stopped as Aoi finished her question. Her brother would have loved to just separate now and hope to never see this air-headed ditz known as Mikan, but he saw that wouldn't be optional with Aoi's face.

"…Whatever." Pushing his bike past Mikan, he exited the compartment first, and Aoi winked at Mikan. "Come on Mikan! I'm sure we'll be great friends!"

"Eh? Okay!" Seeing that Aoi was giving her a chance, she happily followed the two of them off of the train and onto the Ariane Gakuen Academies platform. Miscellaneous students and staff members were aimlessly walking to and from different buildings and some even wore the uniform around.

The campus was quite huge from what Mikan could tell; there were lots of trees and paths to take, and in the center of it all was a huge central town. Many people were coming from this one secluded area.

"Wow!" Aoi and Mikan both said, amazed by the superior designs and infrastructures around them.

"Stop daydreaming you two and move it." Natsume's voice drawled on in a boring fashion, clearing wanting to move on and not get bothered by anyone. He looked kind of anxious standing around in this crowd. Mikan couldn't help noticing him glancing around ever so slightly. It seemed to her that he was trying to avoid someone.

"Sorry Natsume! Come on Mikan, let's go get something to eat!" Aoi grabbed hold of Mikan's hand in one hand, and safely pushed her bike with the other.

"Mmhmm!"

-~-~-

The evening continued on rather nicely for Mikan, Aoi, and Natsume. After dinner, which Natsume paid for, they all went outside the restaurant and randomly discussed the topics of school. Mikan had found out that Aoi was going into the Arts department involved in this school, and that they might be able to take some courses together. Since Mikan was in the Writing department but of those two departments (from what the tour guides said) coincided with each other. Natsume was majoring in Business, which was quite shocking to our heroine, but she shrugged it off.

It was about 5:30 when they made it to the administration building. The light poles began to turn on and flicker as dusk came upon them.

Aoi was humming a tune from a song that she knew back in high school and Mikan was listening to it closely. Aoi had a nice singing voice, and Mikan knew that she could never compete with that; Even if Mikan was in choir for a couple semesters prior in her own elementary and high school.

"Your voice is pretty Aoi! I can't believe you aren't auditioning to be a singer! You're so amazing!" Mikan gushed to her new friend.

"I'm not that great…" The younger girl scratched the back of her nape rather sheepishly and embarrassed. She never really sang out loud for anyone other than her family.

"Don't doubt your singing Aoi." Natsume said, locking his chain around his bike. "At least you don't make my ears bleed."

"Hehe, Natsume you're just being nice…" Aoi commented to her older brother; her hands working to do the same with her own bike.

"Hn."

"What type of compliment was that?" Mikan questioned, leaning on her toes and the balls of her feet.

"An insulting one." Natsume replied nonchalantly to Mikan and went to ruffle Aoi's raven hair. "Aoi is quiet, unlike some babbling idiots that I attract. I do believe you owe me money and two ear replacements."

"…" Mikan could feel her face warm up in retrospect.

Trying to calm what little sanity she had left, Mikan lifted her head to Natsume and attempted a smile. The frown that marred her face was clearly evident, but she tried; really, really, REALLY tried to be civil.

"I'll pay you back when I receive my debit card from my personal belongings. Happy?"

"No, what about my ears?" Mikan saw the twinkle in his red eyes when he said this, and she couldn't help but notice Aoi trying to suppress what little laugh she had bubbling up.

"Screw you." Mikan replied, turning around and walking into the building.

Once out of earshot Aoi chuckled. "Natsume, you shouldn't torment her, you know."

"It's her fault for being easy to mess with; Come on Aoi, let's check out where your dorm is."

"Okay!"

Mikan stood dumbfounded as the keys to her new room landed in her hands. Her eyes were wide with shock as she looked at the person in front of her.

It couldn't be.

Why him?

"Sakura, I must advise you to shut your gaping mouth and move along. There are other students in need of Teacher's assistance."

Standing before her was none other than her A.P. Calculus teacher from High school.

Jinno.

Why was her life cursed?

-~-~-

Natsume and Aoi walked into the teacher's lounge to see Mikan standing in front of the new teacher.

Aoi turned to her brother to ask him something, but she noticed his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He only did that when the OTHER school was involved.

"Natsume?"

"…Hn."

"Do you know that teacher?" Aoi questioned.

"Something like that." He replied and ushered himself to take a couple more steps. He didn't want to concern his sister anymore but his past was crashing down on him pretty roughly.

"Mr. Jinno." Natsume said aloud, breaking the tension for Mikan and the electrified Math professor.

"Hyuuga. A pleasure to see you." The teacher pulled out a piece of paper and skimmed its contents. "I see." Jinno responded, mostly to himself, and folded the papers together again.

"Sakura, your room mate is Sumire Shouda. You'll find your room in Dorm Building C on the second floor. Room 238. Hyuuga, you'll find your room in Dorm B, floor 6, room number 649. Your younger sibling is in Dorm C, second floor, room 235."

Having fulfilled his obligation for the night, Jinno went to close the faculty room down, but not before offering a warning.

"I warn you now Sakura, don't do anything stupid. Though I doubt that will help you in the end. Goodnight."

It was quite strange how the warning slipped out, but to the two siblings that saw the encounter end as a foreshadowing of something bad about to happen. If not now, it would surely happen later within the year.

"Strange…" Aoi whispered out, wanting nothing more than to break the awkward silence that awakened between the three of them. "Do you know that teacher Mikan?" The question was meant to commence another nice conversation but when she noticed her brother's eyes further into squints of suspicion, she couldn't help but worry. Something about that teacher set Natsume off, but Aoi didn't know why.

"Yeah," Mikan started, "He worked at my previous high school that I attended. Though I never expected him to teach here since he always highly spoke of that one school Hotaru goes to…" She broke off suddenly feeling the tension rising between her and Natsume. She didn't like the look he was giving her. Was it the look you give to those you truly hated? Or was it the look when you were cast with suspicion?

Raising her right brow up, she also frowned at Natsume. She knew something was up and she just couldn't get the meaning behind his actions. Was it Jinno? Or her?

"Aoi, we're leaving." Without another glance Natsume turned on his heel and headed out of the building. Aoi looked between the two, wondering what on earth could have been exchanged within that small silent conversation, but she couldn't just stop her brother. He was stubborn, especially during times like this.

"Ah! Natsume, wait for me!!" Aoi also turned on her heels but before she left, she turned around and waved at Mikan. "See you at Dorm C, Mikan! We're on the same floor after all!!"

Then she left. Mikan's right hand was slightly raised in the air as if to wave at Aoi, but when her figure disappeared her hand hesistantly stopped waving. She couldn't help but be confused at the last exchange that had occurred.

All that was left in the room was Mikan staring dumbly at their marvelous exit.

"What…was that about...? Ugh, stupid jerk!" Mikan stomped her foot and following the sibling's example left the teacher's lounge for the night. She'd just have to deal with Natsume's arrogance until she could break that hard shell he had. Stupid jerk…

-~-~-

Her feet treaded out of the elevator and onto the second floor of Dorm Building C. She was exhausted from the travelling she had done, and she met an incompetent jerk who peeked at her underwear. A complete rude man… but handsome…

"Argh! What am I thinking?!!" Mikan shouted to herself, scrambling her strawberry brunette hair in her two palms.

She couldn't help but remember Natsume's face and the feeling like she would have to deal with him once again. Maybe it would be because of his sister… but Mikan had a feeling that wouldn't be why. She just had that strange feeling fate would throw her into a dark tunnel… and she'd be stuck without any guidance.

"Enough Mikan, Check out your dorm and sleep. Stop thinking and deal with the present for heaven's sake!" Mikan was trying to cover up her sudden attention to the new boy, but it came to no avail.

Sighing deeply, Mikan reached her dorm room she'd be residing in and popped her key into the doorknob. "Excuse me, I'm Mikan. I'll be living with you…" Opening the front door Mikan walked into the room to find the lights out and no inhabitants inside. There were boxes in the corner of the room, but when Mikan examined them, she found out that all of them belonged to Sumire Shouda. Whoever she was.

Looking around the dorm room, she noticed a small bed with one comforter and pillow. They were gray and actually had a couple holes and dust attached to it. Upon further investigation the mattress was old, squeaking and there were springs sticking out at parts. Mikan definitely didn't want this bed… especially since it looked like a haphazard. It was weird how Mikan's stuff wasn't here. Her bedding and mattress should have been here by the time she arrived… Why was this old creaky bed in her spot?

Turning around, she walked over to where the other bed was located and fully noted the flowery cotton comforter and pink pillow. The mattress wasn't like the one Mikan saw, in fact, it was brand new and completely regal. Typical. Of course this Sumire Shouda chick would choose the better of the two beds, but what was up with putting a shabby comforter and pillow with it?

Shaking her head Mikan walked over to the small table located next the refrigerator and tilted her head in confusion. On top of the table was a envelope addressed to Mikan.

"Strange…" Popping the seal on the back, Mikan pulled out the sheets of papers. Her eyes went to read the words typed out neatly in front of her… and that was when her eyes popped up in shock. The contents discussed that all of her stuff had been destroyed and that the school has supplied her with a previously used mattress, blanket, and pillow. It also discussed that clothing would be of no consequence because the college was enforcing a uniform policy, but what about weekends? What about all that money she spent to acquire said wardrobe?

"Not… fair…" Mikan murmured, crushing the papers within her palm. The tears that Mikan held back were slowly dripping down her cheeks as she angrily wiped them with her left forearm.

"Why… me? …Hotaru… I… need… you…" She weakly whispered out. Her soul cried for Hotaru to help her, to comfort her… but she knew that they had gone their separate ways. Hotaru would seek governmental inventions while Mikan studied writing and literature.

"No… mustn't… give up… yet…"Mikan gritted out, willing herself to walk to her 'new' bed. When her legs hit the side of the mattress, she felt herself fall forward and welcomed the pain of springs. The loud squeakiness echoed through the quiet room.

"I'll be… fine…" She said out loud and welcomed the darkness that beckoned her. Sleep was her only option during this cruel time.

-~-~-

Two figures were standing in a small room decorated with white walls and only one door for an exit.

The right figure moved slightly, as if bowing to someone in front of them. Then the figure lifted its head to the left. His azure eyes stared back at the figure beside him hoping that his stoic companion would follow his example. Time ticked on before the amethyst eyed-girl mechanically bent her head down in acknowledgement.

Hotaru Imai never; Repeat; NEVER bows to anyone.

"How'd it go Nogi?" The new voice in front of the two figures spoke out. It was calm and composed.

"Imai did a wonderful job capturing the two assailants; albeit destroying a moving truck, but we didn't have any further problems from there." Nogi raised his head and straightened out. He didn't feel it was necessary to bow anymore, especially when Imai wasn't.

"Excellent. What do you have to say about this Imai?"

Her black bangs covered her eyes, with her head bent low slightly. In her right hand she was holding a mechanical turtle that was burnt from an explosion. It was presumably from the moving truck.

"I only work to achieve an end result. I don't care for the principle behind it, or the reasoning. The only thing that matters is the end. That's all I have to say." The response was mechanical, but Hotaru spoke no more.

"Truly remarkable response. You are a great asset to this school. Congratulations Hotaru Imai and welcome to St. Alicea Academy." With a flick of his wrist the man dismissed the two students from his sight.

"Thank you… Headmaster." Both Nogi and Imai said at the same time and turned to leave. When the door was closed behind them she turned to her new partner and awaited the next set of news.

"Jeez, Hotaru you almost gave me a heart attack today!" His blue eyes were widened and the frown that was coming to his pale face complemented his look of discomfort. Hotaru took notice of her new partner.

"Ruka Nogi… Do not call me by my name. Imai is sufficient enough." Her response was cold, as it was meant to be, but she couldn't help but sigh inwardly. This boy… he was almost, almost like Mikan. Blonde hair that reached barely to his nape, blue eyes that shined with unwavering devotion to some unknown forces. His attire was covered with soot, scratches and blood, but it was unsettling to see such a gentle boy doing the dirty work of this school. Just like she was.

"Err…. Sorry Imai." He scratched the back of his neck not knowing how to pursue a better conversation.

"Nogi."

"Yes?" His voice was filled with worry. Perhaps he had stepped on a larger landmine than anticipated?

"Quit gawking and show me the housing building." Her voice was steeled, and she remained calm.

"Y-Y-Yes! Right away!"

Hotaru sighed once more and glanced at the charred turtle within her hand. Why didn't she realize sooner.

'_I'm… the idiot… this time.' _

-~-~-

**Hey there, Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfiction for the Gakuen Alice fandoms… I hope it's to your liking. It's a bit different from my normal Inuyasha fanfictions, but I think I've had enough of that for at least now. xP I'm in the mood to type about MikanxNatsume anyway! n.n; Well, please review!**

TrigunsKitty.


End file.
